meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 002
7:51:33 PM Josie: Caspar and Karid, we'll start out here. You wake up; it's a bright and shiny morning, ice glittering outside your window. It's probably nice out for the season--it might even be up to 25 degrees or so, which isn't really warm enough to open the window, but it's warm enough to want to. 7:51:54 PM Steven: i'm around 7:52:59 PM Josie: Oh good, than Aethon, you wake up too. Regrettably and despite your best efforts, alone. >.> 7:53:05 PM Aethon: >.> 7:53:40 PM Josie: There's some clattering and reasonably good smells coming from the kitchen. 7:53:58 PM Karid: (( Don't worry. He'll never be abandoned by his right hand man )) 7:54:19 PM Caspar: Caspar gets up and wanders to the food. 7:55:40 PM Josie: Caspar finds Serafina stirring something in a big bowl in there. "Good morning! I thought I'd make scrambled eggs!" 7:55:57 PM Caspar: Fantastic. Is there coffee? 7:56:06 PM Karid: Karid heads downstairs as well 7:57:13 PM Josie: Serafina laughs. "Of course there's coffee! It's only haunted, it's not *hell.*" 7:57:25 PM Caspar: Great. 7:57:31 PM Caspar: Caspar pours himself some coffee. 7:57:32 PM Aethon: Aethon performs morning prayers, equips his chainmaille, gives Penelope a big thump on the way, and enters the kitchen, his greatsword on a sling. 7:57:56 PM Josie: Serafina: The servants are supposed to arrive today but nobody's gotten here yet. 7:58:09 PM Karid: I shall take some coffee as well please. 7:58:10 PM Aethon: Aethon: I prefer present company much more. 7:59:14 PM Caspar: Caspar appears today as a reasonably handsome male half-elf with a wiry build, green eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. 7:59:20 PM Josie: Serafina: You'll have to pour it yourself, I'm doing the eggs! I think I figured out the toasting-machine, though. 8:00:20 PM Aethon: http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheetview.php?sheetid=520181 description+pic inside 8:00:23 PM Josie: She stirs, and then pours the eggs into a frypan. 8:01:13 PM Karid: Karid nods, looking just a little surprised and pours himself some coffee 8:01:55 PM Aethon: Today, Aethon is in a pensieve mood. The revelations of the previous night rest uneasily on him. 8:02:36 PM Josie: There's the sizzling of frying, and pretty quickly, the eggs are ready, and the toaster dings. 8:03:00 PM Josie: She dishes up a plate for each of you and for herself, and sits at the kitchen table in the corner. 8:03:28 PM Caspar: Caspar eats his breakfast. 8:03:56 PM Aethon: Aethon nibbles on toast, while standing alone in a corner. 8:04:29 PM Caspar: So anyone else have bad dreams? 8:04:58 PM Karid: I did, though I do not recall them quite well. 8:05:07 PM Caspar: Same here. 8:05:11 PM Karid: I...believe I was going to help a woman in distress. 8:05:33 PM | Edited 8:05:39 PM Josie: Serafina eats her eggs! "Well, elves don't dream, of course." 8:05:47 PM Caspar: Right. 8:07:44 PM Josie: Serafina: I've always thought it so *peculiar* that people can just think it's quite ordinary to hallucinate when one closes one's eyes. 8:08:30 PM Caspar: There's brain chemistry at work. I think it's odd that some people just lay down and.... zonk out at will. 8:08:50 PM Caspar: So, we're all peculiar. 8:09:10 PM Aethon: Aethon cuts into the conversation in a low voice. 8:09:20 PM Aethon: "I know what I dreamt." 8:09:43 PM Aethon: "I was searching for a lost child." 8:09:57 PM Aethon: "These are not merely dreams, friends, they are omens." 8:10:22 PM Caspar: Or we're sleeping in a haunted house and it's having an effect on our dreams. 8:10:37 PM Aethon: Aethon shakes his head slowly, in disagreement. 8:10:52 PM Karid: I believe they are messages. 8:10:58 PM Aethon: "My god reveals to me truth." 8:11:06 PM Karid: We all were looking for someone lost, yes? 8:11:10 PM Karid: It does add up. 8:11:25 PM Caspar: That's fantastic for you and your god. I think it's more likely that it's the house communicating with us. 8:11:56 PM Karid: Spirits will do such things. 8:11:59 PM Karid: Karid nods 8:14:17 PM Caspar: Caspar eats his eggs! 8:15:47 PM Caspar: The eggs are great, Serafina. 8:15:54 PM Josie: They're pretty good! But they do seem a little peppery. 8:16:01 PM Josie: Serafina: I think I put in too much pepper. 8:16:17 PM Caspar: That is the leading cause of things being peppery. 8:16:41 PM Josie: Serafina: ... I didn't hallucinate at all last night, if that helps, Aethon. 8:17:07 PM Aethon: "Elves do not dream." 8:19:10 PM Karid: (( ...damnit weird brain )) 8:19:24 PM Josie: Serafina: Well, no, not unless you give us drugs or something. 8:19:30 PM Karid: (( Why did that just make me imagine some weird dramatic fantasy anti-war drama called "Orcs Don't Cry"? )) 8:19:41 PM Karid: (( Complete with sad looking orc on the cover )) 8:20:20 PM Josie: Serafina: Which I'd really rather you didn't! 8:20:54 PM Aethon: The joke falls on deaf ears. Aethon has already returned to nibbling on his toast thoughtfully. 8:21:32 PM Caspar: That wasn't in our plans, I believe. 8:22:07 PM Caspar: Caspar continues to eat cheerfully. 8:22:40 PM Karid: Judging from the kind of dream it was I believe whatever spirit this is may be asking for help though. 8:22:52 PM Karid: We were already told that they are not all malevolent 8:22:58 PM Karid: Perhaps another spirit is bothering it? 8:23:03 PM Josie: Serafina: Are you going to go exploring today? 8:23:13 PM Caspar: Or one of the malevolent ones is trying to draw us into a trap. 8:23:26 PM Karid: It may be that too. 8:23:37 PM Karid: They are nothing if not clever... 8:24:10 PM Caspar: Well, yeah, we probably should start on the exploring thing. 8:24:10 PM Josie: Serafina: I could probably watch the rope for you if you do. 8:24:43 PM Josie: You hear a voice, and then three people walk into the kitchen! 8:24:50 PM Karid: Karid looks over 8:25:22 PM Trystan: Trystan seems a little nervous at first, but suddenly beams when he sees Serafina. 8:25:29 PM Josie: Trystan, Marilla and Arwen spot Caspar, Karid, Aethon and Serafina having breakfast. Descriptions might be good at this point. 8:27:05 PM Josie: Serafina is a small elven young woman, with auburn hair and blue eyes, wearing a shabby black dress with a red stripe around the bottom of her skirt and sleeves. She has a smattering of freckles and an empty plate in front of her spot at the table, as well as half a mug of something dark, probably coffee. 8:27:43 PM Aethon: In the corner stands Aethon, or rather, Sir Aethanus Hyperianus, paladin of the order of Jaer, a knight with cropped brown hair and brown eyes. A young, handsome man, he has a certain dashing gleam in the way he holds himself. 8:28:00 PM Trystan: He has a surprisingly wide smile. He's practically grinning from one pointed ear to the other, and his gray eyes are twinkling. While his brown-gray hair looks darker in the firelight, the crimson locks hanging to his chin in front of his ears seem to glow. The weasel on his shoulder perks up as familiarity creeps along their bond. "Serafina! I haven't seen you in ages!" 8:28:01 PM Marilla: Marilla is a tall dark haired woman wearing a dark fur coat, in her arms lay a female badger, her companion, who shivered and shook at the prospect of encountering more people. 8:28:47 PM Josie: Serafina grins. "Trystan? Is that you? GOSH you've gotten big." 8:29:51 PM Karid: Karid is a slightly taller than average, dark skinned man with a slightly hooked nose, golden-brown eyes, a well groomed beard and long black hair. He is wearing some light, modest blue robes this morning this morning, with a white trim. He is also wearing a pendant of Jaer around his neck. 8:30:11 PM Arwen: Arwen enters, wearing a velvet, green cloak hanging loosely over her petite figure. She pulls the hood back, revealing a youthful face, framed by her dark red, curly and untamed hair. A look of curiousity on her face. 8:30:15 PM Trystan: Trystan quickly steps over and scoops her into a hug. He's not THAT big, at only 5'6", but considering he was 8 or so last time they met... His clothes match hers quite well; well-tailored, well-made, but neither new nor heavily decorated. 8:30:39 PM Josie: Serafina hugs Trystan right back. 8:30:57 PM Caspar: Caspar appears as a reasonably handsome, dark-haired half-elf with pale skin, and green eyes. HIs wiry frame is covered with loose, comfortable clothes. 8:31:33 PM Aethon: Aethon finishes his toast, and bows low. "Welcome, friends." 8:32:09 PM Karid: Indeed. I am guessing you are not the servants? 8:32:18 PM Karid: Karid looks at Trystan and Serafina as he says this 8:32:24 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh no, not at all! This is my cousin Trystan. 8:32:40 PM Josie: Serafina: I'm not sure who they are. Wives? 8:32:52 PM Marilla: :D 8:33:11 PM Karid: ...I do not believe any in this room are married? 8:33:17 PM Trystan: Trystan looks shocked at the idea but pulls himself together. "No, we just met!" 8:33:49 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh! Well, you never know. The most unexpected people are adopting Solitary habits lately. 8:33:56 PM Marilla: Oh my, we've only just met, you should've taken us to dinner and a show. 8:34:42 PM Karid: ...there are no shows, the house is haunted 8:35:30 PM Marilla: I presume you're all for the lady d'Amici as well? And that's just something they say, I've seen no evidence of it so far. You can't call well-greased doorhinges a sign of a haunting. 8:35:51 PM Arwen: "What sign have you of it being haunted?" 8:35:54 PM Caspar: There was that hallway full of blood. 8:36:08 PM Caspar: Also the creepy twins. 8:36:13 PM Karid: We all had related dreams. 8:36:23 PM Karid: It is not a large sign. 8:36:26 PM Karid: But it is a sign. 8:36:28 PM Marilla: Maybe you just like eachother? 8:36:44 PM Josie: Serafina: A hallway of blood? Really? Should I fetch a mop? 8:36:52 PM Karid: Karid looks between the two of them 8:36:59 PM Trystan: "That's... good to know." He looks a little worried. 8:37:00 PM Karid: ...I love all men equally 8:37:03 PM Caspar: That would be a joke. 8:37:17 PM Josie: Serafina: *All* men? Wouldn't that take a great deal of time? 8:37:25 PM Karid: What? 8:37:36 PM Trystan: "I suppose it would, though I get the sentiment." 8:37:36 PM Marilla: (rofl) 8:37:38 PM Karid: Karid is oblivious to any innuendo 8:37:48 PM Aethon: Aethon steps into the conversation. "I find nothing of use dallying here, bandying jokes. Let us investigate this house further, now that light has come." 8:38:08 PM Karid: (( Can you please put brackets around the emotes? It's kinda distracting... )) 8:38:15 PM Karid: (( Sorry, just OCD )) 8:38:45 PM Caspar: I'll be fninishing my breakfast first, thank you very much. 8:38:52 PM | Edited 8:38:57 PM Josie: Serafina gives Aethon a funny look. "Are you all right?" 8:39:05 PM Trystan: "Mind if we introduce ourselves first?" 8:39:10 PM Josie: Notice checks, all of you, if you would. 8:39:18 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh! I'm Serafina. Lady Faustina is my mother. 8:39:25 PM Marilla: (That's what happens when you put brackets around them, but I apologize, I'll find another way to express my joy) 8:39:52 PM Josie: ((Yeah, sometimes the brackets turn into stuff. Like, um.... (music) IIRC.)) 8:40:00 PM Aethon: Aethon disengages again, and returns to a thoughtful pose. 8:40:04 PM Karid: (( Oh, right... )) 8:40:09 PM Karid: (( Sorry, derp on my part )) 8:40:30 PM Caspar: Go right ahead. I'm Caspar. 8:41:49 PM Marilla: Marilla, and this one with the case of hypothermia is Dionysia. 8:41:55 PM Karid: I am Karid, cleric and guardian of Jaer. 8:42:00 PM Trystan: "Sera already introduced me, but... I'm Trystan LeMort, a cousin to the family." 8:42:06 PM Karid: Karid stands and bows politely 8:42:32 PM Josie: Serafina stands up and wanders over to Aethon. She has to stand on her tiptoes to whisper something to him, but she does. 8:42:52 PM Arwen: "I am Arwen, bard and wanderer" 8:43:27 PM Karid: Karid raises a brow 8:43:35 PM Karid: A bard? You must have tales to tell. 8:43:54 PM Karid: But...that cannot be easy, can it? 8:44:20 PM Arwen: "Many tales, for those who have the time to listen. Easy? Why it's natural! I've been doing it for so long, it's second nature." 8:44:25 PM Karid: You do not look the type to travel alone. 8:44:30 PM Marilla: "Oh yes, our station, I'm just a dancer." 8:44:31 PM Karid: Karid tilts his head 8:45:29 PM | Edited 8:49:23 PM Trystan: ((You all may recognize the name LeMort, as a major shipping company with a slightly less than sterling reputation centered in Oonseentia.)) 8:46:02 PM Karid: The roads are dangerous for a woman, yes? 8:46:10 PM | Edited 8:46:18 PM Trystan: "Oh, and this is Russet!" He pulls the weasel off his shoulder gently, cradling it almost like a baby. 8:46:11 PM Karid: Karid sounds legitimately concerned 8:46:54 PM Arwen: "Karid, the roads are only dangerous if you don't know how to handle yourself." 8:47:32 PM Caspar: Karid here is charmingly chauvanistic, isn't he? Except for the charmingly part. 8:47:43 PM Karid: Chauva-what? 8:47:51 PM Caspar: Exactly. 8:48:23 PM Trystan: Trystan raises an eyebrow in their general direction. The weasel nips his finger, but he doesn't notice. Seems to be pretty used to it. 8:48:30 PM Josie: Serafina: He has funny ideas about women. 8:48:44 PM Marilla: Marilla can't help but giggle. 8:49:38 PM Arwen: Arwen rolls her eyes. "Men can think what they want, but women can always prove them wrong. We can handle ourselves just fine without a man around." 8:49:38 PM Karid: What? They are physically weaker. This is known, yes? 8:49:47 PM Caspar: Caspar wipes his mouth with a napkin. "So then. You folks were hired to investigate the house, too?" 8:50:27 PM Trystan: "I wasn't hired, I was sent. I'm surprised they contracted from outside the family, really..." 8:51:06 PM Josie: Serafina: I don't think I'm a *lot* physically weaker... maybe. 8:51:41 PM Josie: Serafina: I think mama was afraid the house might not like the family anymore. 8:52:24 PM Trystan: "Ah." He seems less bothered by this then he should. ((NECRO SORC DOES NOT FEAR THE UNDEAD.)) 8:52:25 PM Josie: Oh, it's worth noting: You guys can Sense Motive at any time you like, just be sure you tell me you're doing it. 8:52:36 PM Marilla: Is suddenly unable to giggle, she sweeps her eyes up and down Karid, the impression of something along the lines of the evil eye would be what anyone who noticed her manner of looking at him would sense. 8:52:45 PM Caspar: ((Brb.)) 8:53:07 PM Josie: Serafina kisses Aethon on the cheek, and wanders back to the coffeepot to top up her mug. 8:53:28 PM Aethon: Aethon stifles a surprised gasp. 8:53:50 PM Karid: ...why does someone concerned for your safety -anger- you? 8:55:04 PM Trystan: "In my experience, - and mind, I have two younger sisters - girls don't like it when you stand up for them too much since it makes it seem like you're looking down on them." 8:56:20 PM Josie: Serafina: Nobody likes to be looked down on! 8:57:18 PM Karid: Karid shakes his head 8:58:07 PM | Edited 8:58:22 PM Josie: Serafina: And we can stand up for ourselves, you know! ... well, not very far up in my case, but a *little* up. 8:58:51 PM Karid: Where I am from you are not normally...expected to 8:58:56 PM Karid: Your country is strange 8:59:42 PM Josie: Serafina: Really? I think your country is strange! 9:01:30 PM Josie: Serafina: Well. If you're going to go exploring I can watch the string for you. 9:01:45 PM Marilla: (( String?) 9:02:28 PM Aethon: ((think Perseus and the Minotaur)) 9:02:28 PM Josie: ((Feel free to ask her!)) 9:02:43 PM Aethon: ((Theseus*)) 9:02:55 PM Marilla: "... String?" 9:03:00 PM Marilla: (I see) 9:03:21 PM Josie: Serafina: Mama says if you go into the other wings, it's always best to tie a bit of heavyduty string to something on this side. 9:03:27 PM Josie: Serafina: So that you can get back. 9:03:52 PM Trystan: "That's a wise move." 9:04:30 PM Marilla: "What ever are we waiting for? Hold that string tight now." 9:04:47 PM Caspar: Caspar wanders off to his room to get his gear. 9:05:19 PM Trystan: "Is there someplace I can get supplies? I fear I might not have brought enough..." 9:05:23 PM Karid: I agree, we should start as soon as possible 9:05:28 PM Josie: Serafina: I can fetch some, if you haven't got any. Oh yes, the supply closet's just across the hall. 9:05:36 PM Josie: Serafina points Trystan to a door across the hallway. 9:05:45 PM Trystan: Trystan goes over there! 9:06:09 PM Arwen: Arwen follows! 9:09:08 PM Marilla: (? ) 9:10:04 PM Caspar: Caspar returns, wearing some light armor and bearing a bow. 9:10:27 PM Josie: You all head down the hallway to explore! 9:10:52 PM Josie: Doing this means you head to the actual entryway of the mansion, which most of you haven't seen before. 9:11:11 PM Josie: It's a massive room in white marble, with two huge stairwells crisscrossing each other that lead up to another floor. 9:11:23 PM Josie: The room you just came out of is the door to the East Wing. 9:11:41 PM Josie: Across the (very large) room from that door is the door to the West Wing. It seems to be roped shut. 9:12:26 PM Josie: To your left, between the two stairwells but on the same floor, is another door, a much heavier one, covered with meticulous carvings of figures--cherubs, demons, humans in between, all kinds of things. It's beautiful. 9:12:30 PM Josie: It's also boarded shut. 9:12:56 PM Josie: With nails. 9:13:01 PM Josie: And about ten boards. 9:13:23 PM Trystan: "... I guess they don't want us going North, then." 9:13:25 PM Karid: Karid now has on his heavy looking breastplate and greaves over his robes, and a helmet with a small curtain of chainmail coming down the sides surrounding the face 9:13:49 PM Karid: It would appear so. Or they do not want something coming south. 9:14:19 PM Trystan: Trystan has... no additional armor, but is carrying a lightly carved staff and has a crossbow on his back, with a quiver at his hip. 9:14:49 PM Trystan: "It was only roped shut ten minutes ago, though, when we came in..." 9:15:04 PM Josie: The floors here are covered with a sumptuous red carpet in the center, and the floor "tiles" are marble--mostly white, but edged with black. 9:15:11 PM Arwen: "How many other people are here?" 9:15:25 PM Arwen: "Besides all of us, that is." 9:15:59 PM Josie: There are no lights--it's a little big gloomy with only the light streaming in from the window to light the room. 9:16:11 PM Trystan: "I expect Cousin Faustina is around... Haven't seen her yet, though." 9:16:32 PM Josie: Serafina: She uses the study sometimes, but not very often. Mostly she lives in the city. 9:16:34 PM Aethon: Aethon has on a suit of chainmaille, and a large greatsword on a sling around his chest. 9:16:44 PM Aethon: http://cghub.com/images/view/201081/ Chainmaille like so. 9:17:35 PM Josie: Serafina holds up a ball of twiny-looking thread. "Who wants to take it? I'll tie the end to the door of the East Wing." 9:17:57 PM Caspar: Caspar takes the ball of twine. "I'll take that." 9:18:04 PM Josie: ((It's so nice to see some sensible women's armor.)) 9:18:19 PM Trystan: ((Amen to that!)) 9:18:47 PM Josie: Serafina nods and heads over to the other side's door, knotting the end of the string to the door and leaving the twineball with Caspar. 9:18:52 PM Trystan: Russet is staring at the twine, as if he wants to shred it, but a Look from Trystan stops that. 9:19:25 PM Josie: Then Serafina wanders back to you. "Well... good luck. Be careful, all right?" 9:19:55 PM Caspar: Yeah, thanks. If we're not back by tonight.... well. Send in more people with more twine. 9:20:07 PM Trystan: "Stay safe as well, cousin." 9:20:29 PM Josie: Serafina nods. "Of course." 9:21:18 PM Aethon: Aethon bows to Serafina. 9:21:22 PM Aethon: "Wish us luck, m'dear." 9:21:39 PM Josie: Serafina: Good luck, of course! 9:21:55 PM Josie: She actually does seem a little bit nervous. 9:22:06 PM Josie: So. What's your marching order? 9:22:24 PM Aethon: Me in front? 9:22:32 PM Marilla: Second! 9:22:36 PM Trystan: Trystan is near the back! Probably just before Caspar. 9:23:22 PM Karid: Karid will go 3rd 9:23:24 PM Karid: Karid is healer 9:23:28 PM Karid: Karid should stay in middle! 9:23:34 PM Arwen: Arwen is behind Karid. 9:23:42 PM Josie: Aethon, Marilla, Karid, Arwen, Trystan, Caspar, then. 9:23:57 PM Josie: That leaves Aethon to untie the knot holding the door together. 9:24:03 PM Josie: Is Aethon good with ropes? >.> 9:24:20 PM Aethon: Which skill is that? 9:24:34 PM Aethon: Climb?? 9:24:47 PM Josie: ((Escape Artist/Use Rope.)) 9:24:54 PM Aethon: -1 9:24:59 PM Aethon: lol 9:25:12 PM Josie: When he touches the rope it falls into dust. 9:25:36 PM Trystan: "Must have been an old rope." 9:26:17 PM Josie: Serafina: ... probably... 9:26:47 PM Karid: That is a bad omen. 9:26:47 PM Josie: The door handles are right there... 9:26:59 PM Marilla: Marilla doubts that old rope is all that was in play here. 9:27:43 PM Arwen: "Are we waiting for the door to change a different color? What's the hold up?" 9:28:21 PM Aethon: Aethon looks side-to-side, then clears his throat. 9:28:31 PM Aethon: "Shall I begin, then?" 9:28:54 PM Karid: (( Art has to restart her computer, she can't type )) 9:28:59 PM Karid: (( Keyboard derped )) 9:29:09 PM Aethon: Can I kick down the door in a flashy way? 9:29:23 PM Josie: Um, you can try. 9:29:33 PM Aethon: Need me to roll? 9:29:34 PM Karid: (( Thing is deadbolted. Have fun. )) 9:29:37 PM Josie: It's a pretty heavy door. And maybe expensive. 9:29:48 PM Aethon: Never mind, then. 9:30:05 PM Josie: As if it reads Aethon's mind, the doors swing open of their own volition. 9:30:22 PM Karid: ...now it wants us to go forward 9:30:35 PM Aethon: Aethon swings his blade off his arm in a quick stroke, cleaving the air before him. 9:30:42 PM Aethon: "Just to be safe." 9:30:59 PM Josie: Aethon crits the air! It dies horribly! Well, it's invisible, so um... no, not really. 9:31:14 PM Josie: Nothin' much happens, but it looks odd. 9:31:16 PM Aethon: Aethon steps forward into the room, sword held in the air. 9:31:20 PM Josie: Before you you see a long, long hallway. 9:31:36 PM Josie: Unlike the hallway to the East Wing, however, it's got blue carpet. 9:31:41 PM Josie: What it doesn't have? Doors. 9:31:48 PM Josie: Doors and light. It is very dark in there. 9:31:54 PM Aethon: Aethon walks forward at a careful pace, mindful of possible traps. 9:32:06 PM Aethon: "Anyone bring a lantern?" 9:32:13 PM Josie: Those of you with lowlight vision will be able to see about 30 feet; everyone else can see about 15, purely from the light of the room behind you. 9:32:46 PM Arwen: Arwen casts dancing lights spell. 9:33:11 PM Aethon: Aethon waits for his eyes to adjust to the light, before stepping forward carefully. 9:33:26 PM Josie: That will last for one minute. 9:33:39 PM Josie: But it becomes pretty bright while it's on. 9:34:27 PM Josie: The carpet is in perfect condition, and it looks brand new--quite sumptuous. The walls are either covered with blue-themed hangings or paintings, much like the ones in the other hallway. 9:34:38 PM Aethon: echotango, change your nick 9:34:43 PM Josie: Where the doors were, though, there's just nothing. 9:35:16 PM Marilla: ((What's wrong with it now?)) 9:35:22 PM Caspar: Caspar examines the paintings. 9:35:28 PM Aethon: hard to remember who you are 9:35:55 PM Marilla: ((How about now?) 9:35:56 PM Aethon: "Marilla, can you reach into my pack and get the lantern and steel?" 9:35:57 PM Karid: Karid looks around 9:36:07 PM Karid: Karid detects magic where the doors where 9:36:30 PM Karid: There is no need to waste the lantern 9:36:40 PM Aethon: I was referring to your skype account, lol 9:36:41 PM Karid: Karid takes out his sword and mutters something, and it starts glowing 9:36:52 PM Karid: (( Torch, yay )) 9:37:18 PM Caspar: ((I see the nickname as Marilla.)) 9:37:29 PM Aethon: Ah, i see the reason . 9:37:51 PM Marilla: ((D: you can see my actual skype name?)) 9:38:01 PM Karid: Karid pinches the bridge of his nose and winces 9:38:03 PM Aethon: We weren't contacts, that's why :3 9:38:19 PM Karid: Agh, the place is swimming with magic... 9:38:22 PM Aethon: "I'm not so good at spotting secrets in the dark. Anyone?" 9:38:24 PM Josie: The sword glows! It's pretty. 9:38:32 PM Aethon: someone run a search 9:38:46 PM Marilla: ((Search or notice?) 9:38:56 PM Aethon: Josie? 9:39:36 PM Josie: If you're searching for something specific it's Search. 9:39:41 PM Josie: If you're keeping an eye out, Notice. 9:40:52 PM Karid: (( Oh, rolled the wrong thing then. Ah well. )) 9:40:58 PM Caspar: There's a door all the way down there. 9:41:00 PM Caspar: Caspar points. 9:41:23 PM Aethon: "Then that's where we're going. Anything interesting in the hall?" 9:41:25 PM Trystan: ((Back!)) 9:41:26 PM Karid: Karid goes and investigates! 9:41:31 PM Karid: (( Wibbles! )) 9:41:45 PM Trystan: ((And I have light and detect secret doors, if either would help...)) 9:41:46 PM Marilla: Doesn't look like it, no. 9:42:03 PM Aethon: Aethon heads for the door. 9:42:11 PM Josie: You all head for the door! 9:42:31 PM Trystan: "With one door, this place doesn't seem like it would be hard to map..." 9:42:38 PM Josie: As you get a little closer the door opens up a bit wider. 9:42:42 PM Josie: It creaks. 9:43:32 PM Marilla: Hm, I suppose it is haunted. 9:43:40 PM Aethon: Aethon crouches with his sword ready. 9:44:05 PM Josie: There's light coming from the room inside. 9:44:28 PM Karid: Karid pokes his head inside 9:44:29 PM Trystan: Trystan pulls out his quarterstaff, but holds it in one hand, ready to gesture with the other. 9:45:08 PM Karid: (( Is there a chorous coming out of the room? )) 9:45:18 PM Karid: (( HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! )) 9:45:25 PM Josie: You wish. >.> 9:45:38 PM Aethon: Aethon enters the room. 9:45:55 PM Karid: It is empty 9:45:59 PM Karid: Karid moves forward 9:46:21 PM Josie: Aethon heads in first! 9:46:28 PM Josie: Then everybody follows him, for simplicity's sake. 9:46:28 PM Marilla: Marilla simply pets her badger absentmindedly , following Aethon closely. 9:46:40 PM Caspar: Caspar unspools the twine a bit, wrapping it around the doorknob. 9:46:48 PM Josie: You have stepped into a very, very large circular room. 9:47:09 PM Josie: The light is streaming from a many-candled chandelier above you, and it's bright, because all of the walls are mirrors. 9:47:31 PM Aethon: "Mirrors?" 9:47:32 PM Josie: The floor seems to be painted with a series of brightly-colored animals, dancing. 9:48:30 PM Caspar: Huh. 9:48:40 PM Josie: A hippo, a rhino, a dog on its hind legs. 9:48:55 PM Josie: Several horses in multicolored saddles and riding gear. 9:49:16 PM Marilla: Delightful! 9:49:36 PM Trystan: "Perhaps this was a playroom of some sort..." 9:49:52 PM Josie: The door behind you closes, silently. 9:50:26 PM Karid: (( Gotta go get foods, starving )) 9:50:35 PM Aethon: Aethon feels his grip on his sword tighten. 9:50:46 PM Josie: ((Okay!)) 9:50:58 PM Josie: The floor begins to move. 9:51:16 PM Josie: Very slowly, counterclockwise. 9:51:27 PM Josie: ... or are the mirrors moving and you're standing still? It's very hard to tell. 9:51:33 PM Josie: You can roll a Notice to try to figure it out. 9:52:45 PM Marilla: And now it's a party! 9:53:23 PM Josie: The string will end up wrapped around people if Caspar doesn't stick near the door. 9:53:37 PM Josie: And the room keeps spinning, though 'spinning' is a very strong word for movement as slow as this. 9:53:57 PM Caspar: Caspar sticks near the door, then. 9:54:00 PM Josie: You could easily keep pace with the movement at the edge of the room. 9:54:13 PM Josie: Then you start to hear music. 9:54:31 PM Trystan: "... What on earth?" 9:54:50 PM Josie: It's a sort of... bright, cheery calliope-type noise. 9:55:10 PM Caspar: Caspar frowns. "I hate calliope music." 9:55:14 PM Aethon: brb a sec, smoke break 9:55:15 PM Josie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVvS61sQyL8 9:55:17 PM Josie: Something like that. 9:55:43 PM Aethon: If something comes up, just make me smack it around :x 9:55:45 PM Josie: ((Sure, let's just do a brief bio break, back in 2 minutes.)) 9:55:52 PM Trystan: "It's so... cheerful." 9:56:12 PM Marilla: (Bio break?) 9:56:30 PM Caspar: ((Bathroom break.)) 9:57:23 PM Josie: ((One or two more minutes and I start back up again.)) 9:59:33 PM Aethon: Back 9:59:37 PM Josie: Okay! 9:59:50 PM Josie: The music speeds up, and so, apparently, does the floor. 10:00:09 PM Josie: Caspar's going to have to be a little bit quicker to keep up. 10:00:15 PM Caspar: Caspar gets quicker, then! 10:00:24 PM Josie: The music starts to get louder, but it still doesn't cover up the grinding noise you hear from underneath the floor. 10:00:41 PM Josie: And the music speeds up, and so does the floor. 10:01:08 PM Josie: There's a massive THUDDING noise. Reflex save, if you would, everyone! 10:01:47 PM Karid: (( 7! I WIN! )) 10:01:57 PM Karid: (( NOBODY ELSE EVEN TRY GUYS I GOT THIS )) 10:02:38 PM Josie: Aethon flings himself out of the center of the room, as do Arwen, Trystan and Marilla, as a hole about ten feet wide opens up there. 10:03:04 PM Josie: Meanwhile Karid slips down the hole. 10:03:14 PM Josie: Caspar falls, but doesn't lose his grip on the string, at all. 10:03:27 PM Josie: Another Ref check, Karid! 10:03:36 PM Aethon: Aethon tries to reach in for Karid! 10:03:50 PM Karid: (( 3! )) 10:04:03 PM Trystan: (( ... (facepalm) )) 10:04:34 PM Josie: As Aethon reaches in, the whirling gets faster and faster! 10:04:41 PM Josie: Fort saves, everyone but Karid. 10:05:06 PM Karid: NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY IT'S HAUNTED!? 10:05:09 PM Karid: Karid tossed about 10:05:24 PM | Edited 10:05:39 PM Josie: Karid disappears down the hole!! 10:05:44 PM Josie: Wow, I'm typo queen tonight. Sorry. 10:06:03 PM Josie: Everyone manages to keep from losing their cookies as the floor speeds up and speeds up and the music gets louder and louder and louder. 10:06:20 PM Marilla: Marilla laughs from the ground, as she attempts to sit up, then lays back down, laughing ever louder, one could say cackling, only adding to the chaos. 10:06:27 PM Josie: Finally, with a tremendous WHUMP, the music and the whirling both stop, and a statue erupts from the hole, with Karid clinging to it. 10:06:42 PM Josie: Suddenly everything is quiet and very still. 10:07:03 PM Aethon: Aethon gets to his feet, and reaches his hand out to Karid's. 10:07:28 PM Karid: Karid takes his hand and accepts the help up 10:07:33 PM Arwen: "Yup. The houe is haunted. Definitely believing you now." 10:07:37 PM Josie: Well, but Marilla is laughing. 10:08:00 PM Trystan: "You alright?" 10:08:03 PM Marilla: You could say loling. 10:08:13 PM Josie: Indeeed. 10:08:26 PM Karid: "Yes, thank you. Are you all alright?" 10:08:34 PM Karid: (( Better start using quotes I guess )) 10:08:44 PM Aethon: Aethon grunts. "Fine." 10:08:56 PM Josie: The statue Karid is holding onto is that of a gigantic dog, with heavy fur and large, almost batlike ears. 10:09:07 PM Josie: It's poised as if it's going to leap up at any moment. 10:09:16 PM Karid: ...good boy. 10:09:24 PM Karid: Karid pats it 10:09:39 PM Josie: Caspar can probably wind up the slack in the line from all the spinning. 10:09:41 PM Aethon: detect evil! 10:09:51 PM Caspar: Caspar does so! 10:10:16 PM Marilla: Marillas laugh fades as she gets up to her feet, ignoring her wimpering animal companion and casting her gaze at the statue, reaching out to touch it. 10:10:40 PM Karid: ...well, that's odd. 10:10:44 PM Karid: The statue is warm. 10:11:09 PM Aethon: "I sense nothing evil about it." 10:11:18 PM Aethon: "Whatever it is, it does not pose a threat to us." 10:11:26 PM Karid: (( Aw. If it was evil he could've said something about the warm being the fires of hell. :P )) 10:11:38 PM Caspar: ... it gives me the creeps. 10:11:38 PM Josie: Roll initiative as the statue comes to life! 10:11:48 PM Marilla: (lol, naturally) 10:11:51 PM Karid: Karid jumps back 10:11:56 PM Karid: "Bad boy!" 10:12:09 PM Trystan: ((... 6)) 10:12:32 PM Josie: Trystan 6, Aethon 15, Marilla 13, Caspar 10, Arwen 8, Karid 3. 10:13:01 PM Josie: Round 1! 10:13:18 PM Josie: Aethon, Marilla, Caspar, Arwen, Trystan, Karid, with the monster somewhere in the mix! 10:13:25 PM Josie: * Aethon * 10:13:54 PM Josie: You have a snarling, weird-looking angry dog the size of a pony right next to you! 10:14:07 PM Aethon: "Foul hellspawn!" 10:14:16 PM Josie: Dog: GRRRRR! 10:14:31 PM Marilla: Oh my! 10:14:53 PM Josie: *Aethon* You're up, do somethin'. It's your turn. 10:15:01 PM Karid: (( If someone says "Down boy" when we beat it, I swear to god... )) 10:15:02 PM Aethon: Can I hit it? 10:15:09 PM Josie: Oh yes. It's in the square adjacent to you. 10:15:24 PM Aethon: 15 to hit 10:16:04 PM Josie: Aethon swings at the bad dog, but apart from managing to slice off a bit of the hair on its head, he misses. The hair clinks when it hits the ground--it seems to be made of stone again there. 10:16:11 PM Josie: * Marilla * 10:16:56 PM Josie: You're about ten feet from the dog, and can move and hit it if you like. 10:18:05 PM Marilla: Marilla will stand back, and cast summon nature ally. 10:18:21 PM Josie: You can do that! Whatcha summoning? 10:19:08 PM Marilla: Hm. Well it's a stone statue right? IT didn't become flesh? 10:19:33 PM Aethon: I think it became flesh. 10:19:40 PM Aethon: It reverts once it's cut off, though 10:19:57 PM Josie: It looks like flesh, yes. 10:20:11 PM Josie: Its fur looks like real fur. 10:20:46 PM | Edited 10:20:50 PM Marilla: Well in that case I'll summon an eagle 10:21:00 PM Josie: *nod* 10:21:00 PM Marilla: It's a 1 round action so, NEXT 10:21:10 PM Josie: * Caspar * 10:22:43 PM Caspar: Caspar pulls his bow and nocks an arrow, letting it fly. ((spending an inspiration point to get +4 to attack roll.)) 10:23:11 PM Caspar: ((Natural 20! Is this thing vulnerable to crits?)) 10:23:12 PM Josie: Hit and crit chance. 10:23:14 PM Josie: Yes. 10:24:35 PM Josie: Roll for crit? 10:24:53 PM Caspar: ((nerp.)) 10:24:55 PM Josie: No crit, but still a hit! 10:25:13 PM Caspar: ((ONE point of damage.)) 10:25:32 PM Josie: Caspar hits its toe with an arrow! ... I'm sure it was a very important toe. 10:25:39 PM Karid: (( What did we do to piss off the dice gods? )) 10:25:40 PM Josie: * Arwen * 10:25:40 PM Caspar: ((Still, it was a good shot.)) 10:25:47 PM Josie: A very good shot! 10:25:54 PM Karid: (( Did we dice up some of their favorite crops? )) 10:26:18 PM Karid: (( it wasn't intentional, it was just random chance! )) 10:26:23 PM Arwen: Handle animal to try to calm it (would that be the right skill?) 10:26:49 PM Josie: It would, but there's usually not time to do it in one round. 10:27:14 PM Arwen: Argh. Am I close enough for a short sword? 10:27:26 PM Josie: You can definitely move and hit it, yes. 10:27:32 PM Arwen: Short sword! 10:27:45 PM Josie: You're now flanking with Aethon, so add +2 to your roll. 10:27:53 PM Josie: (Aethon does too.) 10:27:55 PM Josie: Roll to hit! 10:28:24 PM Josie: Alas, Arwen misses as well, but the dog loses another little clump of fur that goes clink when it hits the ground. 10:28:28 PM Aethon: Aethon shouts over the snarls. "Careful! It's a slippery bastard!" 10:28:53 PM Josie: * Dog * 10:29:17 PM Josie: The dog yowls, and vanishes momentarily--reappearing behind Aethon, where it tries to bite him on the butt. (No more flanking, alas.) 10:30:07 PM Aethon: I roll anything to avoid getting my rear chomped off? 10:30:14 PM Josie: Alas, you can't. 10:30:35 PM Josie: The dog just *barely* manages to penetrate Aethon's armor. He takes 4 damage and will probably have a bruise on his butt. 10:30:37 PM Josie: * Karid * 10:31:42 PM Karid: (( Hrm )) 10:31:54 PM Aethon: Aethon grunts in pain. 10:32:08 PM Karid: Karid smacks it 10:32:27 PM Karid: (( 5! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! )) 10:32:33 PM Josie: Good grief. 10:32:42 PM Josie: Karid whiffs at the dog, which looks annoyed! 10:33:06 PM Josie: Round 2: Aethon, Marilla, Caspar, Arwen, Trystan, Dog, Karid 10:33:19 PM Josie: ** Aethon ** is now flanking the dog with Karid! 10:33:24 PM Aethon: Aethon is aggravated. "I won't miss again, foul creature." 10:33:25 PM Josie: (So take +2 to your attack.) 10:33:31 PM Karid: (( I know the explanation. We're all dizzy! )) 10:33:36 PM Karid: (( Damn carosel )) 10:33:45 PM Aethon: [[2/23/2013 10:33:46 PM Josie: It *was* going awfully fast, there. 10:33:57 PM Josie: Aethon misses again. Dammit, these dice are cursed. 10:34:04 PM Josie: ** Marilla and the Eagle ** 10:34:14 PM Karid: (( I blame the house )) 10:34:16 PM Trystan: ((Roll20 is always cursed like this...)) 10:34:22 PM Karid: (( House always wins, y'know )) 10:35:01 PM Aethon: As long as I can hit it, I can put it down. Permanently. 10:35:46 PM Marilla: Marilla will speak sylvan to the eagle as it sweeps up from nowhere, directing it to rip out the mutts eyes. 10:36:06 PM Josie: Roll attack! 10:36:31 PM Josie: You can command the eagle and cast another spell yourself too, or try to hit it yourself, too. Either way. 10:37:21 PM Josie: The eagle swooooops over the dog's head, but the dog ducks! 10:37:23 PM Marilla: I have the augment summoning feat, so +4 str and con, does that change anything? 10:37:34 PM Josie: Yeah, it adds a +2 to to-hit. 10:37:39 PM Josie: ... still not enough, but closer! 10:37:49 PM Josie: Also don't forget, you get an action this round too. 10:38:45 PM Marilla: Marilla will just stride away from the action, as far as she can, to examine herself and the battle behind her in the mirror. There aren't many mirrors in the wildlands, not more than the clearest water. 10:38:58 PM Josie: Works. 10:39:01 PM Josie: ** Caspar ** 10:39:32 PM Caspar: Caspar shoots another arrow! (Spending my second inspiration point for another +4.)) 10:39:53 PM Josie: Roll attack! 10:40:08 PM Caspar: ((8 damage! Better.)) 10:40:12 PM Trystan: ((Yay!)) 10:40:27 PM Josie: Caspar's arrow strikes the dog, right in its furry chest! It howls! 10:40:33 PM Josie: ** Arwen ** 10:40:47 PM Arwen: Casts lullaby spell 10:41:20 PM Josie: Hm, I can't find it, would you link it to me? 10:41:49 PM Josie: Sleep, you mean? 10:42:06 PM Caspar: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/lullaby.htm )) 10:42:13 PM Josie: ... no, a bard wouldn't have that at... oh, there it is. 10:42:16 PM Arwen: I don't know. In my players book it was called lullaby. 10:42:30 PM Josie: Right you are! The dog gets a will save. 10:42:53 PM Josie: However, it's worth noting that this is a ten-foot-radius burst spell. 10:43:21 PM Josie: If you get the dog in it, you will also either get Aethon, who is not lucky today, or Karid. 10:43:47 PM Arwen: Well...this is not looking good.... 10:44:28 PM Josie: I'm not saying you shouldn't do it, I'm just saying you'd have to sleep both of them. 10:44:38 PM Josie: Or, rather, one dog and either Karid OR Aethon. 10:45:21 PM Trystan: ((Sleep 'em. I can weasel-bite them awake!)) 10:45:23 PM Arwen: Ehh...I'll do the spell and everybody can start praying to their god. (and the dice gods). 10:45:41 PM Josie: Okay. Are you going to sleep Aethon or Kalid? 10:46:29 PM Arwen: jesus this is like sophies choice 10:46:49 PM Marilla: ROFL. 10:46:50 PM Josie: They just get sleepy, it's not too bad. 10:46:54 PM Arwen: Karid (( Aethon said he could take it out, so I'm pegging on that...)) 10:47:04 PM Josie: Okay! 10:47:09 PM Josie: Karid, take a will save. 10:47:14 PM Caspar: ((Well, to be fair, you're not doing anything but making it harder to resist Sleep spells, and making them less aware of their surroundings. Nothign that affects combat.)) 10:47:19 PM | Edited 10:47:26 PM Trystan: ((Karid is also a cleric. Will save.)) 10:47:41 PM Josie: The spell hits the dog and the outlander, but the dog seems to shake it off a bit. Literally, with the shaking motion dogs make when they're wet. 10:48:16 PM Josie: ** Trystan ** 10:48:45 PM Trystan: ((Having internet issues! But yeah, Imma crossbow it!)) 10:48:51 PM Josie: Roll attack! 10:49:14 PM Josie: I think Karid shakes off the effects of the spell! Barely. 10:49:20 PM Trystan: ((19!)) 10:49:24 PM Karid: Karid looks kinda sleepy! 10:49:57 PM Josie: Trystan's crossbow bolt goes straight through the dog, as it goes incorporeal right as as the bolt hits. 10:50:07 PM Trystan: ((BITCH.)) 10:50:08 PM Josie: That's the problem with helldogs. 10:50:18 PM Josie: ** Dog ** 10:50:42 PM Josie: This time the dog reappears behind Caspar and tries to take a bite out of him! 10:51:14 PM Josie: It sinks its jaws into Caspar's leg! 10:51:36 PM Caspar: Ow! 10:51:56 PM Josie: ** Karid ** 10:52:52 PM Josie: **Karid?** 10:53:29 PM Karid: (( SHIT )) 10:53:33 PM Karid: (( Got distracted )) 10:53:34 PM Josie: Last call: **Karid** 10:53:35 PM Trystan: ((He got distracted.)) 10:53:52 PM Karid: Karid swings at the dog again 10:53:57 PM Josie: Roll attack! 10:54:04 PM Josie: It does help to have one's action typed out in advance. 10:54:08 PM Karid: (( ...OH COME THE FUCK ON )) 10:54:17 PM Josie: ... damn. 10:54:25 PM Josie: Karid whiffs! But manages to avoid hurting himself. 10:54:31 PM Josie: Round 3: Aethon, Marilla, Caspar, Arwen, Trystan, Dog, Karid 10:54:34 PM | Edited 10:54:40 PM Josie: *** Aethon *** 10:54:41 PM Aethon: Aethon swings again! 10:54:45 PM Josie: Roll attack! 10:54:52 PM Aethon: oh wait 10:55:00 PM Josie: You can move and hit him. 10:55:01 PM Josie: *nodnod* 10:55:05 PM Aethon: Aethon swings mightily, calling upon his divine power to smite! 10:55:27 PM Josie: Crit chance. 10:55:33 PM Josie: Roll to confirm! 10:55:35 PM Trystan: ((Are we getting boinuses due to aggravation?)) 10:55:40 PM Aethon: d20? 10:56:02 PM Josie: The exact same roll you rolled! 10:56:03 PM Josie: Nope! 10:56:04 PM Marilla: (whoa) 10:56:28 PM Josie: Crit confirmed! Roll damage as appropriate! 10:56:39 PM Aethon: what do I roll for crit? 10:56:41 PM Karid: (( Dice gods are bipolar )) 10:56:48 PM Josie: 2d6+6+2d6+6 10:56:48 PM Aethon: my critical threat is x2 10:56:53 PM Aethon: plus smite 10:56:56 PM Karid: (( ...kinda like most classical pantheons )) 10:57:00 PM Josie: Plus whatever your smite is. 10:57:44 PM Josie: I can't remember whether you add your smite in twice or not. It might not matter. 10:58:12 PM Josie: Ahaha. No, it doesn't at all. 10:58:25 PM Josie: Aethon's mighty greatsword nearly cleaves the dog in two! 10:58:34 PM Aethon: Aethon shouts, "Aure entuluva!" 10:58:38 PM Josie: And suddenly it's standing back on the pedestel, a silent statue! 10:58:42 PM Caspar: ((Take that, adorable dog.)) 10:58:48 PM Josie: Translation: That's what happens when people bite my ass! 10:58:52 PM | Edited 10:58:59 PM Marilla: "Well that was fun!" 10:58:53 PM Josie: (Kidding.) 10:58:59 PM Josie: End combat! 10:59:02 PM Caspar: ((I guess.... *puts sunglasses on* we put the dog out.)) 10:59:15 PM Marilla: (( down boy)) 10:59:21 PM Trystan: ((YEEEEEAH)) 10:59:27 PM Karid: (( And without leaving any litter! )) 10:59:39 PM Aethon: Aethon hefts his sword on his shoulder. 10:59:42 PM Josie: One of the mirrors swings open; it's the door you came in at, given that Caspar's string leads to it. 11:00:05 PM Trystan: ((Can I reclaim that bolt?)) 11:00:12 PM Josie: Sure. 11:00:14 PM Karid: "Well, safe to say it is haunted. We should report the statue." 11:01:40 PM Trystan: "We should -break- the statue." 11:01:43 PM Marilla: "I had fun, did you have fun?" She says, still gazing at the mirror. 11:02:09 PM Aethon: Aethon puts his hand to the statue to check its warmth. 11:02:22 PM Josie: As if in response to Trystan's words, there's another clunk and a grinding noise, and the statue recedes into the ground again. Aethon has a little more time to jump back this time. 11:03:12 PM Karid: "...we should not speak our intentions. The house can hear us." 11:03:38 PM Josie: The door back into the hallway is open. 11:04:13 PM Karid: "Let us go." 11:04:16 PM Karid: Karid goes 11:04:20 PM Arwen: Arwen darts out quickly before the room can start spinning again. 11:04:35 PM Caspar: Caspar nods, and heads back into the hall. 11:04:51 PM Aethon: Aethon walks swiftly to take the lead. 11:04:54 PM Marilla: Marilla collects her animal companion and follows Casper out the door. 11:04:58 PM Josie: There are still no other doors in the hallway... and the hall now ends immediately to your side. 11:05:02 PM Aethon: "Can anyone do something for my wound?" 11:05:11 PM Caspar: Caspar limps out. 11:05:29 PM Josie: You can see the light of the entryroom at the other end of the hallway. 11:05:34 PM Aethon: "And Caspar's, as well." 11:05:42 PM Josie: The animals are nervy. 11:05:45 PM Marilla: I can help one of you. 11:05:57 PM Karid: Karid holds out his hands 11:06:03 PM Marilla: ((Does the eagle stay with me?) 11:06:06 PM Karid: "Let me see it. I am trained in healing magic." 11:06:06 PM Caspar: I can survive. 11:06:17 PM | Edited 11:06:19 PM Trystan: "The room is gone..." Trystan is nervous, too. He's sweating. Freaking empathy. 11:06:24 PM Josie: The eagle vanishes after its number of rounds are up. I'm not sure how many that is, it should be in the spell description. 11:06:36 PM Karid: Karid walks over to Aetheon and puts his hands on the wound, and they start glowing 11:06:38 PM Marilla: 1 per level 11:06:47 PM Josie: Yep, it's gone. 11:07:11 PM Karid: (( What do you roll for CLW? )) 11:07:30 PM Trystan: "That... was frightening." 11:07:35 PM Marilla: "Are you sure? Won't take but a moment." Marilla says to Casper. 11:07:41 PM Josie: 1d8+1 11:07:55 PM Caspar: Well, alright, then. 11:08:20 PM Caspar: Caspar 's eyes have changed from green to blue since getting wounded. 11:08:20 PM Karid: (( 5 )) 11:08:48 PM Aethon: Aethon stands straighter, fully healed. "Thank you, friend." 11:08:52 PM Aethon: "Brother." 11:08:58 PM Karid: Karid nods 11:09:01 PM Karid: "It is no trouble." 11:09:04 PM Josie: The only path remaining is the door out, in front of you, down the hallway. 11:09:04 PM Trystan: "Can we get out of here now? Please?" 11:09:18 PM Karid: Karid looks at Caspar 11:09:21 PM Karid: "You now." 11:09:27 PM Karid: Karid walks over to him and does the same 11:09:42 PM Marilla: (Oh. You can do that multiple times a day?) 11:09:44 PM Karid: (( 7 )) 11:09:50 PM Karid: (( Domain spell, so...I think? )) 11:09:56 PM Karid: (( Unless I read the rules wrong )) 11:10:06 PM | Edited 11:10:17 PM Marilla: (Idk anything about clerics, don't mind me) 11:10:33 PM Josie: Yep, if he's a posicleric he can swap out any spell *except* domain spells for cure spells. 11:10:43 PM Josie: However, he may also have a domain spell that *is* a cure spell. 11:10:56 PM Josie: You're still in the haunted hallway. 11:10:57 PM Josie: It is dark. 11:11:10 PM Josie: You may be eaten by a grue. 11:11:13 PM Karid: (( Yeah, his domains are Healing and Protection )) 11:11:16 PM Marilla: (ROFLMAO) 11:11:27 PM Karid: Karid lights his sword again. LEvel 0 spells FTW! 11:11:28 PM Marilla: (omg that was too much) 11:11:39 PM Caspar: ((The grue would kill the hell out of us.)) 11:11:49 PM Aethon: "We missed something the first time we were down this hall." 11:11:50 PM Josie: It's bright and shiny! 11:11:51 PM Trystan: ((That it would.)) 11:11:59 PM Aethon: "Or, wait..." 11:12:01 PM Caspar: Thanks, Karid. 11:12:07 PM Aethon: Aethon peers down the hallway. 11:12:21 PM Karid: Karid nods 11:12:22 PM Aethon: "Isn't that the door we came from? Does it lead to the same pl- oh." 11:12:46 PM Aethon: "The hallway's the same, but the destination isn't." 11:12:51 PM Trystan: ((Are the animals calming down yet?)) 11:12:52 PM Josie: Caspar's string leads down there! 11:12:54 PM Josie: A bit, yes. 11:13:08 PM Josie: So it seems to be the way you came. 11:13:15 PM Marilla: "Sshhh, hush now Dion.." 11:13:16 PM Aethon: Aethon shakes his head. 11:13:18 PM Josie: ... but there isn't anywhere else to go that you can see, either. 11:13:27 PM Aethon: "What's going on?" 11:13:49 PM Marilla: "Maybe the doors are hiding?" 11:14:00 PM Trystan: "I can look for secret doors..." 11:14:39 PM Caspar: Go right ahead. 11:14:45 PM Josie: It doesn't look like there's ever been any doors here. 11:14:50 PM Josie: Notice check! 11:15:45 PM Karid: (( Wait, no, that was meant to be +7 )) 11:15:55 PM Karid: (( Because 18 WIS )) 11:15:59 PM Karid: (( So 18 )) 11:16:54 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at the painting across from the room we just came out of. 11:17:52 PM Karid: "...that painting ahead. Of the little girl. She is walking and unaware of the darkness to both sides of her. Keep an eye on your surroundings, do not remain too focused on one thing." 11:18:00 PM Karid: "I think it may be a warning." 11:18:08 PM Karid: Karid moves forward 11:18:19 PM Karid: Karid keeps an eye out 11:18:25 PM Josie: Forward moving backward, back the way you came? 11:18:30 PM Caspar: Caspar does as well! 11:18:38 PM Caspar: Well, tehre's only one way to go. 11:18:39 PM Josie: There's a new wall that wasn't there before, in the opposite direction; there's no doors there. 11:18:41 PM Josie: Yep. 11:18:44 PM Josie: Back the way you came. 11:19:08 PM Josie: You start heading back to safety! 11:19:14 PM Arwen: Arwen follows them back the way we came 11:19:17 PM Marilla: Follows. 11:19:29 PM Trystan: Trystan joins them. 11:19:35 PM Aethon: Aethon pushes forward until he is in front. 11:19:53 PM Aethon: "Probably a good idea..." 11:19:55 PM Caspar: Caspar is watching for traps. 11:19:59 PM Marilla: "Now you'll tell mommy if you see anything won't you?" 11:20:27 PM Josie: ... after a while, you notice you're not getting any closer than you were before. 11:20:56 PM Caspar: Caspar tugs on the twine as he walks forward. 11:21:13 PM Josie: It tugs back, gently! 11:21:29 PM Aethon: Aethon fights the urge to shiver. 11:21:40 PM Karid: Karid looks up! 11:21:50 PM Trystan: Trystan glares quietly. Russet is twitching. 11:21:51 PM Aethon: Aethon ducks. 11:22:10 PM Caspar: Caspar is pulling himself along the twine back to the door. 11:22:33 PM Karid: "...does anyone have something to throw?" 11:22:41 PM Karid: "I wish to test something." 11:22:51 PM Trystan: "I have a crossbow..." 11:22:53 PM Karid: "Look up." 11:22:58 PM Marilla: Wonders why people are ducking... "I though I told you to tell me if you see something..." 11:23:01 PM Karid: "...just give me a bolt." 11:23:02 PM Trystan: Trystan looks up 11:23:07 PM Josie: Caspar pulls and pulls and you all keep walking and walking... the hallway wasn't this long, was it? 11:23:12 PM Josie: Trystan sees a mirror on the ceiling! 11:23:19 PM Trystan: Trystan hands Karid a bolt, too 11:23:24 PM Josie: ... only in the reflection, Karid has needle sharp six inch teeth. 11:23:34 PM Karid: "That is no ordinary ceiling. Look at my reflection." 11:23:38 PM Karid: Karid tosses the bolt at it 11:23:53 PM Josie: The other Karid catches the bolt, still smiling. 11:24:08 PM Trystan: "... Blast." 11:24:17 PM Karid: "..sorry." 11:24:38 PM Marilla: "Oh! Another one of these!" Examines herself and her companion in the mirror. 11:24:42 PM Trystan: ((I AM NOW GOING TO MAGIC MISSILE THAT THING OK?)) 11:24:51 PM Caspar: Caspar looks up, cautiously! 11:24:53 PM Aethon: Aethon looks up 11:24:55 PM Josie: You can try, although I would note that you're standing under it. 11:25:07 PM | Edited 11:25:11 PM Josie: Caspar also sees himself! 11:25:07 PM Arwen: Arwen looks up 11:25:16 PM Karid: (( Magic missile reflects? )) 11:25:30 PM Trystan: ((I thought only shield did that...)) 11:25:33 PM Josie: No, but shards of glass do fall in a general downward direction. 11:25:37 PM Karid: (( Oh, right )) 11:25:43 PM Trystan: ((... ok, point.)) 11:25:48 PM Josie: Often quite pointily. 11:25:50 PM Caspar: Hrm. 11:25:59 PM Trystan: ((But they caught a bolt! Not normal glass!)) 11:26:20 PM Josie: True! You can try it! 11:26:38 PM Karid: "...hand me another bolt." 11:26:52 PM Karid: "And some rope." 11:27:06 PM Trystan: Trystan hands him another bolt. It's worth noting that his hand is glowing. 11:27:40 PM Trystan: Trystan also sticks his quarterstaff towards the ceiling, watching to see what his reflection does! 11:28:04 PM Josie: Trystan's quarterstaff hits the ceiling! Thunk, thunk. Looks pretty solid. 11:28:23 PM Caspar: So the other me is dead. I find that unsettling. 11:28:41 PM Karid: "...the other me has the mouth of a demon." 11:28:47 PM Karid: "I find that unsettling." 11:28:51 PM Josie: Now that he mentions it, Caspar's reflection *does* look sort of generally dead. 11:29:14 PM Aethon: Aethon checks for his reflection. 11:29:16 PM Trystan: "This is... weird. More ghosts?" 11:29:40 PM Karid: Karid stops looking at the ceiling 11:29:48 PM Trystan: "And why am I a vampire? They don't even have reflections!" 11:29:54 PM Josie: The other Trystan is shirtless, and seems to be a vampire, fangs dripping gorrrre. 11:29:58 PM Marilla: Marilla watches herself caress Dionysia in the cieling, if she is there that is. 11:30:24 PM Caspar: Caspar turns his attention back to the floor, still watching for traps. 11:30:32 PM Josie: Marilla looks like some sort of a hag. It's *awful.* Nobody looks right. 11:30:42 PM Josie: No traps, but you're still not getting any closer... 11:31:07 PM Marilla: "Oh my.... What is that?" 11:31:07 PM Trystan: "... I am going to cast at the ceiling. Everybody, duck and cover." 11:31:10 PM Karid: (( New name for this )) 11:31:15 PM Karid: (( Lancelot syndrome ) 11:32:13 PM Trystan: Russet darts into Trystan's leather belt pouch, pulling it shut over him. 11:32:25 PM Trystan: And... MAGIC MISSILE AT THE CEILING! 11:32:57 PM Karid: (( Don't worry about that roll )) 11:32:59 PM Josie: The magic missile thuds into the ceiling! It goes dark. 11:33:03 PM Karid: (( You failed your WIS check harder )) 11:33:16 PM Josie: No more mirror, but no shards either. 11:33:22 PM Trystan: ((Hey! THUD, not SHATTER!)) 11:33:27 PM Josie: Yep. 11:33:36 PM Trystan: "Go!" 11:33:53 PM Karid: Karid tries moving forward? 11:34:00 PM Josie: You all move forward again! 11:34:11 PM Josie: ... but again, it seems like you're not getting anywhere. 11:34:12 PM Karid: (( Disregard! )) 11:34:14 PM Karid: (( Aw )) 11:34:25 PM Karid: (( REGARD )) 11:34:30 PM Josie: Except, oddly, for Caspar, who seems to be gaining ground and getting further away from you. 11:34:47 PM Aethon: "Caspar, hold." 11:34:58 PM Caspar: Caspar stops. "Okay. Close your eyes." 11:35:05 PM Aethon: Aethon closes his eyes. 11:35:08 PM Caspar: Caspar passes the ball of twine back. 11:35:28 PM Trystan: Trystan closes his, and takes the twine when it comes to him, passing it on. 11:35:39 PM Caspar: Everyone grab this and let it lead you to the door. 11:36:06 PM Karid: Karid does so! 11:36:12 PM Josie: Everyone takes the twine and heads forward with their eyes shut! 11:36:58 PM | Edited 11:37:06 PM Caspar: ((Indeeeeeeed.)) 11:37:17 PM Josie: Pretty quickly you begin to hear whispers. 11:37:26 PM Josie: Some of the voices are calling or begging for help. 11:37:30 PM Caspar: Also let's ignore the whispers. 11:37:43 PM Josie: Other ones tell you how worthless you are, and how you're going to die, horribly. (Some of those get rather graphic.) 11:38:07 PM Arwen: Arwen starts singing to try to cover up what they're saying 11:38:21 PM Josie: Roll a Perform check, Arwen! 11:38:52 PM Josie: Arwen totally drowns out the voices and sounds completely, totally awesome. 11:38:57 PM Marilla: Marilla starts to giggle at some of the voices suggestions and ideas of her and her badgers bloody deaths. 11:39:13 PM | Edited 11:39:16 PM Trystan: "That's beautiful singing..." 11:39:15 PM Josie: (Fear the Bard.) 11:39:22 PM Aethon: Aethon holds his breath. 11:39:50 PM Josie: The floor changes under your feet and you realize you're probably in the main room again. 11:40:03 PM Arwen: Arwen kisses the ground 11:40:36 PM Caspar: Caspar checks to see if we're at the end of the line of twine. 11:40:55 PM Trystan: Trystan lets Russet sniff the air first. 11:40:58 PM Josie: You are, or nearly so! It's all wound up again, or just about. 11:41:02 PM Karid: Karid looks around 11:41:08 PM Josie: Serafina is hugging Aethon. 11:41:13 PM Josie: Then she moves to hug everyone else. 11:41:21 PM Trystan: Trystan hugs her tight! 11:41:21 PM Josie: Serafina: Where have you been?! It's been *hours*. 11:41:24 PM Aethon: Aethon smiles. 11:41:36 PM Aethon: "It's good to see you, too." 11:41:38 PM Caspar: Well,t hat wasn't so bad. 11:41:39 PM Trystan: "Hours? It's been a few minutes!" 11:41:44 PM Karid: (( 24 SENSE MOTIVE I DON'T TRUST THE BITCH )) 11:41:53 PM | Edited 11:41:58 PM Karid: (( NO I'M NOT PARANOID )) 11:42:12 PM Karid: (( *twitch* )) 11:42:14 PM Trystan: ((Yep! Just sexist!)) 11:42:20 PM Karid: (( MAYBE )) 11:42:26 PM Karid: (( PROBABLY )) 11:42:29 PM Karid: (( ...YES )) 11:42:40 PM Josie: Serafina: It's after *lunch*. 11:43:03 PM Aethon: "Your mother wasn't kidding about the temporal anomalies. It feels like we've been only gone for a few minutes." 11:43:19 PM Trystan: "... We only fought one beast. Temporal anomalies? Really?" 11:43:23 PM Josie: Serafina: It's 4 o'clock! I was worried! Especially when you started to run! 11:43:24 PM Karid: "Indeed." 11:43:38 PM Trystan: "Running?" 11:43:47 PM Josie: Serafina: Well, all the thread began to pull. 11:43:58 PM Karid: "We could not make it to the entrance." 11:44:00 PM Josie: (This was probably when poor Caspar and the rest of you guys were spinning.) 11:44:14 PM Josie: Serafina: I hate the West Wing. 11:44:27 PM Karid: (( Silly show, yeah )) 11:44:28 PM Trystan: "That... must have been the spinning." 11:44:31 PM Marilla: ((I love the west wing) 11:44:37 PM Marilla: (You mean awesome show) 11:44:40 PM Josie: Serafina: ... spinning? 11:44:42 PM Trystan: ((It is fun.)) 11:44:48 PM Karid: (( I've never actually seen it XD )) 11:44:52 PM Trystan: "The room was spinning." 11:44:57 PM Marilla: ((I've been marathoning it this weekend)) 11:45:01 PM Trystan: "It was... odd." 11:45:25 PM Arwen: "It was nauseating is what it was." 11:45:37 PM Josie: Serafina: ... the room was spinning? Which room? 11:45:38 PM Marilla: "Darling, how could you let the hours slip me by?" 11:46:07 PM Trystan: "It was a room with animals on the floor. And a dog statue." 11:46:29 PM Trystan: "It was large and round, and mirrored." 11:46:55 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh, the carousel room? 11:47:11 PM Arwen: "Sounds like a fitting name." 11:47:15 PM Caspar: There wasn't a carousel. Just an animate statue that tried to kill us. 11:47:27 PM Josie: Serafina: ... oh. I wonder what happened to it? 11:47:29 PM Karid: "Just." 11:47:38 PM Josie: Serafina: Are you all right? You look like you're bleeding. 11:47:47 PM Josie: She looks at Caspar, and then Aethon, worriedly. 11:47:59 PM Karid: "I healed their wounds." 11:48:10 PM Aethon: "Nothing to worry about, Sera." 11:48:13 PM Karid: (( Cockblock, go! )) 11:48:16 PM Karid: (( >_> )) 11:48:18 PM Karid: (( <_< )) 11:48:23 PM Trystan: ((XD)) 11:48:51 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh, good. 11:49:16 PM Josie: Serafina: At least a few of the servants are here now. Well, the cook and her sister, anyway. 11:49:23 PM Trystan: Trystan looks... deeply bothered by something. 11:49:31 PM Josie: Serafina: Are you all right? 11:49:39 PM Trystan: "I'll be ok." 11:50:05 PM Trystan: "Those... images. We saw images on the ceiling. They bothered me." 11:50:19 PM Karid: "They were only images." 11:50:31 PM Karid: "Do not concern yourself too much with them. That is what the spirits want." 11:50:41 PM Trystan: "They caught that bolt, though..." 11:51:04 PM Karid: "Spirits can do many things that defy natural laws." 11:51:13 PM Josie: Serafina: ... what did you see? 11:51:14 PM Aethon: "Do not trouble yourself. If they come, I shall strike them down, like the infernal hellspawn." 11:51:58 PM Trystan: "I saw... they were corruptions of us. Even Russet was undead." 11:52:27 PM Aethon: "Nothing but manifestations of the darkness we all carry within us." 11:52:42 PM Aethon: "You are who you are, good and evil combined." 11:52:50 PM Aethon: "Do not trouble yourself with apparitions of darkness." 11:53:05 PM Trystan: Trystan seems even more bothered by the throught of that. One of his hands goes to his collar. 11:53:06 PM Aethon: Aethon puts his hand on Trystan's shoulder. 11:53:16 PM Marilla: "I've always wanted to be a learned old hag!" 11:53:24 PM Aethon: Aethon grips, then lets go. 11:53:35 PM Aethon: "Strength from within." 11:53:46 PM Trystan: "I'll... try." 11:53:57 PM Aethon: Aethon nods. 11:53:59 PM Josie: Serafina nods. "Some of the ghosts here are just... not very nice. I don't think they were nice when they were alive, either." 11:54:13 PM Josie: In Meneluinin "not very nice" means OH GOD TERRIBLE. 11:54:41 PM Trystan: Trystan winces. He knows his family. Not very nice... oh dear. 11:55:41 PM Karid: "We are here to get rid of them, yes? So we shall." 11:56:17 PM Aethon: "I agree. Our work is not yet complete." 11:56:45 PM Josie: Serafina: But you can't go back in there today. Come and have some ... lunch? Supper? ... I don't know, she might not let us eat anything until later. 11:56:56 PM Josie: Serafina: ... she seems a little bit... temperamental. 11:57:00 PM Aethon: "She?" 11:57:00 PM Caspar: We defeated an animate dog statue. I would say we haven't even *started* our work yet. 11:57:02 PM Marilla: "She?" 11:57:38 PM Trystan: "I'm not hungry. Where are we staying?" 11:58:10 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh, the new cook. 11:58:29 PM Josie: Serafina: Pick any of the rooms in the East Wing that aren't already occupied. 11:58:31 PM Josie: She smiles. 11:59:20 PM Josie: She points toward the safe East Wing! 11:59:36 PM Trystan: "Alright. Thank you, cousin." Even Russet looks antsy as Trystan heads down the eastern hall. AM Josie: Sera nods. "If you have your rooms, or if you want to meet the cook, follow me!" AM Caspar: Sounds good. AM Josie: She heads back to the kitchen. AM Josie: (down the same hallway.) AM Aethon: Aethon follows Serafina. AM Caspar: Caspar does as well. AM Arwen: Arwen follows AM Marilla: (How the hell do you do that?) AM Karid: Karid follows! AM Josie: Most of you head for the kitchen! AM Josie: ( / me) AM Josie: (But all together and without the parends.) AM Marilla: Marilla follows Trystan. AM Josie: As you approach the kitchen you hear... cussin'! AM Josie: Loud, explosive, angry, and vivid, and creative cussin'. AM Karid: "...gods." AM Karid: "She is not a happy woman is she." AM Josie: She's not. AM Josie: Serafina winces. AM Josie: And hesitates outside the door of the kitchen. "... I... think I'll wait in the common room. You go ahead and introduce yourselves." AM Karid: "What did the food do to deserve such beratement?" AM Josie: Serafina: I don't know... AM Caspar: Caspar walks in! AM Karid: Karid does as well AM Aethon: Aethon takes Serafina by the waist. "So, you were worried about us?" AM Arwen: Arwen walks in AM Karid: (( Karid is totally gonna ask where a woman learned to swear like that )) AM | Edited 12:06:58 AM Karid: (( I expect facepunch )) AM Karid: (( Or nutpunch )) AM Josie: Bam. AM Josie: Not yet. AM Josie: Arwen, Karid and Caspar walk into the kitchen. AM Josie: They find a woman balancing on one leg on one of the countertops, reaching for some sort of a jar that's floating just a few inches out of her reach. AM Josie: She's also cursing like a sailor trying to get the jar. AM Josie: ... you can mostly see her from the back but she's pretty obviously dressed, ah... *interestingly*. AM Karid: "...do you need help with that, ma'am?" AM Josie: Looks like a short skirt, combat boots, a bikini top and a shock of bright, bright blue hair standing straight up. AM Josie: Cook: ... yes. This ****ing ghost, ****ing won't give me the ****ing **** pepper jar! AM Josie: She turns around and you see a faceful of piercings. And her hair is in a fauxhawk. AM Karid: "...I am not sure I want to try that pepper anyway." AM Karid: "PErhaps you should leave it for now?" AM Trystan: ((... Oh. My. God. XD)) AM Josie: Cook: That's my ****ing point, she keeps ****ing putting in every-****ing-thing! AM Caspar: Hmm. Have you thought that maybe she thinks you're trying to mug her? AM Josie: Cook: Why? I ****ing work here! AM Caspar: Could be she assumes you're a pirate. AM Karid: "...where did you -learn- such language?" AM Karid: "...wait." AM Karid: "Are you from Western Rafangia?" AM Josie: Cook: 'course I am. Can you just ****ing grab this thing for me?? AM Karid: Karid nods to himself, as if confirming something AM Karid: "Very well." AM Karid: Karid pulls out his sword and simply taps the jar, attempting to drag it away with it AM Josie: Karid moves the jar a bit, and the cook pounces at it, grabbing it away from the ghost and tucking into a roll on the ground, gracefully. AM Josie: She stands up. AM Josie: Cook: Ha! take that, ghostie. AM Josie: Then she turns to you, jar firmly in one hand and other hand on her hip. "Now. Who the **** are you?" AM Karid: "It is good to meet another Rafangian, eve--..." AM Karid: "...Well then." AM Caspar: We were hired to investigate the house. AM Karid: Karid mutters to himself AM Josie: Cook: Good! Maybe you can do a quick exorcism! AM Josie: There's a faint wailing noise near the window. AM Karid: "...no, no exorcisms. They are not all evil." AM Caspar: We're here for the dangerous ghosts, not the ones that irritate you. AM Josie: Cook: Well if she puts that much pepper in MY ****ing food it's gonna GET ****ing dangerous real ****ing quick! AM Aethon: Aethon enters the kitchen, a little short of breath. AM Karid: Karid sighs and recites a prayer AM Aethon: "When are we breaking our fast?" AM Caspar: Maybe she thinks your food is bland. AM Josie: The cook glowers. "Who's he, another ineffective..." AM Josie: Cook: BLAND???? BLAND!!!?!?! AM Josie: She picks up a cleaver. AM Karid: "...I can speak from experience, western food?" AM Karid: "Not bland." AM Arwen: "He didn't mean it! He's just like that! He doesn't mean it!" AM | Edited 12:23:21 AM Caspar: Why else would she be adding pepper? AM Josie: Cook: Because when yer DEAD you ain't got any TASTE BUDS. AM Arwen: "Speaking of taste buds, mine are dying for something tasty. Got anything we could eat? I haven't eaten since breakfast." AM Caspar: Well. Anyway. When's lunch? AM Josie: Cook: Four hours ago at noon. We can have an early supper now that I've managed to keep that nasty spectre from ruining everything with pepper. AM Caspar: That would work. AM Karid: "...perhaps I could help?" AM Karid: "Eastern and western Rafangian food does mix well." AM Josie: The cook narrows her eyes at Karid. "... true. Didn't know your men could cook, I was always told they were useless." AM Karid: "...no, western women are just terrifying" AM Josie: The cook laughs. "Thanks. I'm Lissa, nice to meet you." AM Josie: She offers a hand for Karid to shake. AM Karid: Karid goes to give a bow, then stops and shakes her hand a bit awkwardly AM Josie: She has a good strong handshake. AM Josie: She offers her hand to Caspar, Arwen and Aethon next. AM Karid: "I am Karid, cleric and guardian of Jaer." AM Aethon: Aethon bows. AM Caspar: Caspar takes her hand. AM Caspar: Caspar. AM Aethon: "I am Aethanus Hyperianus II, paladin of the holy order of Jaer." AM Josie: She almost crushes Caspar's hand. AM Arwen: Arwen shakes her hand. "I am Arwen. Bard, wanderer, and I'm told a make a delicous blueberry pie." AM Josie: And then Aethon's, whether he likes it or not. AM Josie: She's a little more careful with Arwen. AM Josie: Cook: Jaer, huh? I like him, he's not a wimp. AM Aethon: Aethon laughs aloud. AM Josie: Lissa: Well. What do you want for supper, anyway? I can send you away with some appetizers for now. AM Aethon: "It's refreshing to meet someone well versed." AM Karid: "Indeed it is." AM Arwen: "Appetizers would be lovely. Afterall, I still need to go find a room to stay in." AM Josie: She opens up a couple of drawers, brings out some vegetables and fruit and starts stirring a number of other ingredients together to make a dip. AM Josie: And then a second dip. AM Josie: Then she starts looking around for a tray, but gets distracted when she has to grab the pepper jar again. AM Karid: "I could help make Kibbee if we have the materials..." AM Josie: Lissa: You *do* know something then, after all. I don't think these folks could handle it, though, we'll try that another time. AM Josie: Lissa: What *do* you want for supper? AM Karid: Karid frowns, "Very well." AM Karid: "I am fine with anything otherwise for now." AM Karid: Karid shrugs AM Caspar: Stew of some kind would be good. AM Josie: Lissa: Hm. All right, sounds good. Now shoo, I've got work to do. AM Karid: Karid nods and leaves AM Caspar: Caspar waves and leaves. AM Arwen: Arwen leaves AM Josie: You all head next door to the kitchen. AM Josie: It's a cozy little common room, for those of you who haven't been there before--a table and chairs on one side, a fireplace (with a roaring fire) and some couches on the other. AM Aethon: Aethon takes a seat by the fire. AM Karid: Karid takes a seat, a minor 'oh shit' expression on his face AM Arwen: Arwen takes a chair at the table. AM Josie: It's a nice place. AM Josie: Serafina pops in and looks at Karid. "What's wrong?" AM Karid: "Westerners." AM Josie: Serafina: ... Westerners? AM Karid: "The cook is a western Rafangian." AM Josie: Serafina, cautiously: ... is that bad? AM Karid: "For the food?" AM Karid: "Definitely not." AM Karid: "For the personality, however..." AM Josie: Serafina: ... oh. Well, she does seem pretty boisterous! AM Josie: Serafina: What's their food like? AM Karid: "As spicy as they are." AM Josie: Serafina: ... Oh... oh dear. Maybe we shouldn't've let her have the pepper. AM Karid: "Eastern Rafangian food is less spicy, but has more rich flavors. They mix quite well." AM Karid: "...why do you think I offered to help cook?" AM Karid: "Someone needs to keep the pepper in check" AM Josie: Serafina: Oh... AM Josie: She sits down next to Aethon. AM Caspar: I don't taste things terribly well. I don't mind spicy. AM Trystan: ((... Lissa and Karid. I could ship it. /shot)) AM Josie: ((Oh man, they would kill each other dead.)) AM Josie: A blonde human woman wanders in. "Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry. ... you're back?" AM Josie: Serafina: Yes! And they're not dead, isn't it marvellous? AM Caspar: I like to think so. AM Arwen: "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." AM Josie: Blonde: I'm Illa. Lissa's sister? AM Josie: She's dressed pretty plain--pale green dress, nothing too fancy. AM Josie: Blonde: I'm here to take care of the books. AM Arwen: "It's a pleasure to meet you. May I borrow one? I didn't bring anything with me and I've been dying to start a new one." AM Karid: Karid blinks AM Karid: "You are -her- sister?" AM Josie: Illa: .... yes? AM Josie: Illa: Yes, of course! They're everywhere, is the problem. AM Josie: Illa: I've catalogued most of the ones in the bedrooms already. AM Josie: Illa: But I haven't gotten through these and the library will take *years.* AM Karid: "...sorry, it is just surprising." AM Josie: Illa: *And* I hear there are some in the other wings. AM Arwen: "You might not want to go to the other wings...we found the west wing...unpleasant." AM Karid: "Indeed, stay well away from it." AM Karid: "...perhaps we should put up some sort of warning around the west wing for now." AM Caspar: I'm pretty sure everyone here knows to stay away from it. AM | Edited 12:58:57 AM Josie: Illa: ... what did you see? AM Karid: "Yes, but who knows. The halls could shift in this place." AM Karid: "It would be good to have a marker. No such thing as too cautious." AM Caspar: Spinning mirrors, evil doppelgangers, hellhounds. AM | Edited 12:59:40 AM Caspar: Your standard haunted manor arsenal. AM Josie: Illa: Oh, that doesn't sound... healthy. AM Josie: Illa: It's a good thing there are cataloguing spells. AM Trystan: Trystan tries to rest, but can't sleep... and eventually comes out into the common area again, a little tousled. AM Josie: Illa moves to let him in. AM Josie: Illa: ... I'd better go. I don't know if we're allowed to be here. AM Caspar: Why wouldn't you be? AM Trystan: "I'm family. You can stay here if you want to." AM Josie: Illa: ... I'm only a servant, you know. It's kind of the family to even let me be here at all, they could have said no. AM Josie: Illa: Oh, you are? Sorry, sir. AM Josie: Illa: I don't know everyone yet. AM Trystan: "I'm a cousin. My name's Trystan." AM Josie: Illa: I work here. I mean, I do now. I'm the librarian. AM Josie: Illa curtseys. "My sister cooks." AM Josie: And I think there we shall stop for the night! Category:House of Masks Category:Logs